Hungry Hearts
by JustYourAverageJackSparrow
Summary: Clara Sinclair is a Werewolf at Hemlock Grove High School and has become accustomed to the whispers about her. What happens when she meets another like her? Will they become allies? or will they suspect each other of foul play? Set: Season One. Possibly will not include Letha/Peter storyline.


Crossing through the long corridors of the Hemlock Grove High School, Clara Sinclair was accustomed to the strange, almost fearful looks she received from the passing students. She wasn't the only one who received the looks, nor was she the most feared student in the school- that title, in her own opinion belonged to the charmingly horrifying Roman Godfrey. Smirking to herself, out of the corner of her eye she noticed the boy himself, leaning against the wall with a cigarette hanging from his pale lips, his eyes scanning those who passed him. He wasn't like the other students. No, he was _better _than the other students, herself included. Or at least, that was the persona he gave off. A petty rich kid who got whatever or whoever he wanted, when he wanted. The other 'freak' of the school was Roman's sister, Shelley. She was... different, but Clara wouldn't even look her in the eye out of the fear she had for Roman- she was sure that Shelley was perfectly lovely, however, one slip up and Clara would have Roman to deal with, something that also had her avoiding Roman's cousin Letha. Thankfully, the rumours about Clara being a 'Werewolf' had come to a near holt at the arrival of the newbie. The gypsy boy by the name of Peter Rumancek. Clara hadn't met the boy officially, but she had already heard the rumours about him being a Werewolf. Apparently Christina Wendall had struck again. The freshman was a novelist... apparently. And according to those who were brave enough to approach her, Christina's reasoning was the same as her reasons for why Clara was a Werewolf; his index and middle fingers were the same length. Looking down at her own hands, Clara's brow furrowed, the fact of the matter was, Christina was correct in saying that Clara was a Werewolf and nothing was more interesting to her than working out whether the Gypsy boy was one too. It wouldn't be hard to tell either, as soon as she was close enough to the boy, she'd be able to tell. Stopping at her locker, Clara quickly opened it, pulling out her English books before quickly closing it. Looking to her left, Clara couldn't help but flinch as Roman Godfrey leant against the locker beside hers, his gaze locked onto a pencil in between his thumb and index finger. She had the displeasure of knowing Roman personally and despite her disliking for him, was forced to put on a smile around him.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as Roman's blue eyes flicked upwards to meet hers.

"You dropped this." Roman said, his eyes flicking back down to the pencil. Clara paused, the pale boy had once again managed to creep her out, not just because he was a Upir (Although he seemed unaware of that fact) But because he was simply... a creep. Looking him up and down, Clara tried her best not to look uneasy as she outstretched her hand to take the pencil that she didn't even realise had dropped. As soon as the pencil was in her hand, she averted her gaze and quickly looked to her shoulder bag that hung lifelessly across her body and shoved the pencil inside.

"Thank you." She mumbled, not looking at Roman as she spoke, even though she could still feel his eyes watching her.

"Are you a Werewolf?" He asked, causing her to snap her head up to look at him. The pair had spoken many times, but never had Roman asked her that before.

"Why do you ask?" Clara retorted, her brow furrowing as if the accusation was completely ridiculous. "Didn't think you were the type to listen to rumours." She muttered.

"Hm." He replied with a soft nod before he leant in towards her, "Do you know who the new guy is?" He asked in no more than a whisper, "The Gypsy?"

"Nope. Sorry Roman." She smiled politely, "I've only heard as much as everyone else."

"Apparently he's a Werewolf, figured you and he might have had a history." He laughed, a small half smile crossing his features, "I've heard rumours that you know each other. You know, being Werewolves and all." There was a hint of humour in his tone, almost as if the whole thing was a huge joke to him. Which, Clara was pretty certain it was.

"Well, that one's new. Remind me to reconcile with my... whoever this guy is to me: Lover, brother... whatever." She sighed, looking over Roman's shoulder to signal she wished to leave his presence. She hated rumours, especially when they were about her. However, she did feel sorry for the new kid, the rumours about him had already surpassed her own rumours: A Gypsy Werewolf. The whole thing seemed like a joke. Thankfully, Roman had taken the hint and pressed his back against the lockers and allowing her to move past him. As the pair made eye contact one last time, she felt a chill run down her spine. He was the enemy. He was a Upir, which meant he was the enemy, whether he knew it or not. As soon as Clara reached the corridor moving to her English class she happened to also share with Roman, she felt it. The wolf inside of her. Stopping dead in her tracks, she clutched her stomach and bit down on her lip. She knew the feeling, the hunger. Looking upward, she spotted him. The Gypsy boy. He was tall, even though he walked with a slouch and had shaggy brown hair and unkempt facial hair. She didn't need the looks from the strangers or the fact that she had never seen the boy to know it was him. She sensed the wolf in him and as their eyes met for the first time, she saw something flash in his eyes, something that screamed that he felt it to, the wolf. It was one of the... strangest feelings. It was different to how she felt when she sensed another wolf. There was something about him. It almost made her feel as though he was important. As the boy came to a stop across from her, he cocked his eyebrow and quickly looked her up and down before winking and moving into the room. Watching him move into the room, Clara gave a soft smile, she wanted to meet him.

**A/N: Please leave feedback and follow if you enjoyed this! xx**


End file.
